Harry Potter and the Master of Death rewrite
by Snakeeater3
Summary: DMC/HP crossover, Au for bothverses look inside
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Master of Death**

**Snakeeater here giving you another DMC/Harry Potter Story. I've tried to make this more appealing. Please review and tell me what to work on for the next chapters, I do not own DMC nor Harry Potter.**

Vergil was running down one of the numerous dark lanes of London. He had got the scent the scent of a Sparda. As he was running he observed a large wall appearing in front of him, a smirk appeared on his young face with minimal effort he leapt towards the wall and started to run up it, once he was close to the top he jumped over it and landed perfectly on the ground. Vergil let the scent once more travelled up his nostrils and noticing that it had changed direction he altered his course. Running as fast as he could he notice the scent was getting stronger. Again an obstacle faced him and again he jumped but this time a lot harder. He flew up eight stories and landed himself on top of the building. He looked down like a hawk searching for it's pray. Then he noticed it, a brown bushy haired girl walking out of the shop. With his advanced eye sight he could see that she had warm brown eyes and for a moment Vergil thought, 'There's no ways this girl could be a descendent of Sparda.'

Just after he had thought that a group of ten or more people magically appeared by her they held some sticks up at her and beams of light started erupting from the sticks. Seeing the girl duck down and kicking one of the attackers in the southern regions Vergil thought, 'This should be interesting let's watch.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The daughter of Sparda was just walking out of the shops her mum had run out of milk and sent her down to fetch some. 'Lazy mother,' the girl thought with some amusement, 'Oh well at lest it will keep me fit for when I next see Harry and maybe this time he will be interested in me instead of that slut Cho Chang!' She thought of that name with disgust. Suddenly she heard the familiar pops that one would hear when someone apperated. Looking around she saw ten Deatheaters pointing their wands at her. That's when it happened, everything was happening in slow motion and then she felt someone taking over. At first she thought someone had used the imperius curse 

on her but she never felt the bliss that normally accompanied it when someone used the spell. On the contrary it was one of pure rage and confidence, she felt that no one could take her on and that these people were mere rag dolls waiting to be thrown against the wall. As they started to place their spells she ducked under them and kick number one on the lower regions. With a howling cry of pain number one fell backwards cupping himself where the girl had just kicked. The kick that had crippled number one followed thorough to around the house kick of sorts and the child of Sparda used the kick to attack a female's face leaving blood spew across the floor, the female known as number two had several teeth removed and her nose badly broken and number two broke her wand arm by landing on the pavement's curve with a sickening crack. The daughter of Sparda didn't flinch like she would have done but merely carried on sending several hundred punches at number there, she then jumped up into the air and kicked number there full force into a lamp post. A faint pink glow was now appearing over the daughter of Sparda. Seeing this, Deatheaters tried to escape but only four did. With great spread and agility the daughter of Sparda ran towards number four and five breaking their arms and legs and like number two they fell to the grounds with sickening thuds. Number six was trying desperately to run away but the child of Sparda leapt upon him much like Vergil had done to the wall. Number Six came crashing to the ground and his mask shattered. The child of Sparda could see who it was, "Krum?" The descendent asked, "Why? How are you a Deatheater?"

"Simple," replied Krum his voice one of someone in extreme pain, "You liked that Potter brat, he took you away from me. You were mine!" Krum shouted, "And he took you away from me but that's going to change now because he's going to die by my masters hands and I will get you," Krum was sneering and sounded quite mad. With that he disapperated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vergil had enough, 'Why should she get all the fun?' he asked himself and with on quick stealthy swoop he came down upon his targets the four Deatheaters that the Daughter of Sparda 

thought disapperated. Vergil used the Yamato with such speed that it looked as if the Deatheaters had just evaporated. Vergil waited until the Deatheater she was talking to had gone before walking up to her. Vergil looked at the girl and said, "Come on missy you best go home,"

The child of Sparda looked up to the stranger. The stranger had hard icy blue eyes and brilliantly white hair, which reminded the Daughter of Sparda of Sonic. It didn't help that he was wearing a blue jacket with gold Oriental markings on and gold endings. He also wore a black T-Shirt and black trousers to complete the look he had brown boots on and a blue seethed Samurai sword with a gold hilt. Inscribed on the seethe was the word Yamoto. "Why should I go with you, you are a stranger and the way you carry your sward around makes you look like a kidnaper?"

"Because I was sent here to take you home by Dumbledore, Hermione Granger,"


	2. Chapter 2

Vergil was walking down the street with Hermione, 'When I find Dante I'm going to kill him more painfully than ever,' Vergil thought, 'leaving me to run through the alley ways like a common human, this is odd Albus said she asks lots of questions... so why isn't she?' "What's the matter?" Vergil asked not really caring.

"What do you mean?" She asked back, Vergil did not know if she was evading the question or simply just did not know.

"Professor Dumbledore said that you are a bright and smart pupil," Vergil said matter-of-factly, "You should be asking more questions and I should be threatening to burn your books and cut your tongue out."

"Well," She said timidly, "I'm trying to get to grips with what happened back there, I mean I've face my share of Deatheaters…"

"Death what?" Vergil asked. He knew exactly what they were but he wanted to give the impression that he didn't, 'make them more venerable,' he thought

"Shouldn't Professor Dumbledore have told you about the Deatheaters? Basically their a group of fanatical followers to the dark lord Voldemort" Hermione said, Vergil smirked at the title of dark lord. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already have," Vergil replied rolling his eyes, 'I hate that expression.' "Well what do you want to know," Vergil asked a bit too harshly than intended.

"W...W...why are you here?" She asked becoming timid again.

'A good question,' he said to himself, "To take you home Albus has some things he wishes to tell you and that scar headed freak." Hermione stopped in a mix of being shell shocked and anger.

'How dare he insult Harry like that, why I should do what I did to those Deatheaters.'

"We're here." Vergil said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the grangers residence Harry sat quietly. Some bloke Dante had taken him from the Duresly early to what he said was the Grangers residence. 'I should not have followed, I should have sat at home wand gone as well as my balls,' Harry thought. Dante sat on the couch feet up and enjoying his nice pizza, 'Nice pizza, wonder if V had any luck finding that Granger girl,' he need not have waited long as the Grangers door was kicked down, every wand in the room faced the door and when the person entered a bombardment of stupefy flew towards the person. Calmly and quickly the person took his sword out of its sheath and spun it around at an incredible speed. The stupefy were absorbed by the rotation and the person put the weapon away. As he stupefy into the light he saw Dante. "Run and run fast brother dearest." But before Dante could move Vergil Sent the Yamato straight into his forehead.

After what had seemed like a lifetime had passed Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Molly would you be so kind as to clean the blood from Mrs Granger couch," Dumbledore asked, "I fear it may stain if someone doesn't do it soon." Everyone once again had their wands pointed at Vergil. He had his normal poker face on and no emotions were shown in his body language.

"W-w-why did you kill that man," Hermione asked, "What did he do wrong, there must be a reason," Hermione continued. Vergil let a small crack of a smile come on his face.

"My foolish brother got me to fetch you, walking through the back streets like a common mortal. Besides he had it coming, he always does. Me the emperor of Hell and the universe itself." Everyone looked at him, after what seemed like years of waiting mad eye shouted

"He thinks he's immortal like lord Voldemort, kill him," At once the sounds of three AK's shot out. Vergil simply let them hit him; once the smoke cleared Vergil smirked and replied in a distorted voice.

"Magic doesn't work on Devils." And with that he morphed into his devil form (Nelo Angelo). The people in the room were shaking with fear until Dante woke up.

"Jesus Sparda V, why in Mundus's name did you attack me like that?" Dante asked.

"If you weren't awake the first time I said it it's your own fault and I'm not going to repeat myself twice." Vergil said logically and coldly. (A/N you can tell V and Snape are going to get along)

"Fine, so oldylocks, why don't you tell us who mine and V's little sister is? I'm dying to know,"

"No Dante, it was me that killed you" Vergil said rolling his eyes and cracking a rare joke.

"Anyway," Dumbledore said, "Who can tell me about the legend of Sparda?"

Hermione's hand shot up as if she was in DADA, Dumbledore nodded to her and she said, "The legend of Sparda, two millenniums ago there was a war, between the human world and the other, the underworld. During the fighting a powerful Devil stood up for justice and fought for our kind, his name was Sparda. After he single handily defeated the armies of hell he sealed the portal shut trapping his own powers with it. While he lived on earth his wife and he bore three children, their names were Vergil, Dante and Hermione.

**Everything will become clear so bear with me.**


End file.
